1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a zoom lens, which is appropriate for a long-distance surveillance camera, and an imaging apparatus comprising the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, surveillance cameras have been used for crime prevention, recording, and the like, and the number of installed cameras has increased in recent years. As a lens system for surveillance cameras, a zoom lens is preferably used in situations where high versatility is required. As described in the following JP2006-39005A, conventionally known zoom lenses include, for example, a lens system comprising four lens groups of the first to fourth lens groups arranged in order from the object side, where the first lens group is formed of three lenses. Examples of zoom lenses having other four-group configurations include those described in the following JP2003-262780A, JP1987-100722A (JP-562-100722A), and JP1990-244110 (JP-H2-244110A).